The Poisonous Barbs
by ficklepickle7
Summary: Here's another story already! Perry's poisonous ankle barbs may be more of a weakness than he thought... Read to see what happens! BTW, I know the title stinks. And the summary. More info inside! Sequel to "As Dreary As A Dream". Rated K plus just because.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** Hello to all of you out there in Internet Land! :) Anyways, I was reading my series again yesterday, and you wouldn't believe how many mistakes I found! There were a lot of sentences that made no sense and some that had spelling errors... Its funny how I didn't catch those before. And I also saw that I've said "Please review" like, after every chapter, but I don't get many reviews. Not even addressing the many mistakes I made! I mean, how sad is that? And all of those other authors who don't say it at all get like 50 reviews a story! How does that make any sense! I feel so jealous right now... **

**Anyways, I'm sorry for the long wait. There was school and homework and other conflicts, so to those of you who have been waiting, I'm sorry. The problem isn't coming up with ideas, I have PLENTY of ideas, in fact, I have so many ideas that I can't type them fast enough. :) Well, wish me luck with my idea-filled head.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any characters except Pansy.**

* * *

**_Perry's POV_**

Pansy and I went down into my lair in the elevator. We both sat together in my red chair.

"Hello, Agent P and Agent P. All of Doof's security cameras have gone dark. Either they all broke at the same exact time, or Doof has found them and destroyed them. But we have detected suspicious activity from his computer. He has been researching platypuses. That's trouble just waiting to happen. Go and check it out." Major Monogram said. We saluted in sync and ran for the hover car.

"Great." I groaned as we drove to Doof's place.

"What?" Pansy asked.

"The last time Doof researched platypuses, he turned himself into one." I said with a scowl.

"Wow. That's weird even for him." Pansy said and I nodded.

"Even weirder than being afraid of bats and shellfish?" I joked.

"Wow… I mean, I can connect with the bat thing, because bats kind of freak me out, too. But shellfish? Really?" Pansy said.

"Yeah. And I'm pretty sure that he's afraid of clowns, too. And mimes." I said.

"I can understand being afraid of mimes. They're so weird…" Pansy shivered. I silently agreed to that. Soon I landed my hover car in Doof's building.

"Why hello, agents. We're going to have so much fun together!" A dark figure exclaimed evilly as he trapped my arms and legs in the air with metal cuffs.

"Where's Doofensmirtz? And who are you?" I hissed.

"I am… THE REGURGITATOR!" The Regurgitator appeared in the shadows as lightning struck. Pansy gasped dramatically, probably because The Regurgitator had been in her nightmare.

"Great." I groaned. "Why are you here?"

"That poor excuse for a villain, Heinz Doofensmirtz, has a lot of good technology!" The Regurgitator said with an evil smile.

"And how did you get out of prison?" I asked with an eye roll.

"Those animal guards are weak. So easy to overpower. I wouldn't be surprised if you were the best agent they have. You're the only one who could defeat me." The Regurgitator said. I almost smiled.

"So, are you the one who has been researching platypuses?" I asked.

"Yes. Yes I have. And I found out some very interesting facts…" The Regurgitator stepped closer to me. I squirmed in my trap.

"Perry the platypus? Are you there?" A muffled voice asked from the closet.

"Doof? Is that you?" I asked loudly.

"Yeah! That 'evilest villain in the world' trapped me in here! Could you get me out?" Doof yelled.

"Doof, he has me trapped right now, too! I can't move at all!" I growled angrily, glaring at the Regurgitator.

"Okay… I'll try to get out myself…" Doof said. There was some shuffling coming from the closet. A loud _thud_ sounded and the noise stopped. "Ow…" Doof mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't listen to that idiot. Anyways, I learned that male platypuses have poisonous ankle barbs!" The Regurgitator said, smiling evilly. Pansy glanced at me.

"Why… why does that matter?" I asked.

"I found out that if you press on them a certain way, it causes intense pain… for you!" The Regurgitator said as he walked closer to me. My eyes grew wide as I struggled. But the trap was too strong.

"You wouldn't dare…" I said threateningly to The Regurgitator. He smiled.

"Plus, I'm not trapped!" Pansy told The Regurgitator, glaring at him accusingly.

"No, you are. If you make any move, I'll hurt your little boyfriend!" The Regurgitator exclaimed, smiling.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Pansy growled. "He's my husband." Then she ran over to The Regurgitator and was about to punch him.

The Regurgitator smiled evilly as he found my ankle barb and pushed it backwards. I chattered with pain, but it sounded about an octave higher than usual. My eyes grew in size as he pressed a little harder. I was shaking with anger and pain.

Pansy glared daggers at The Regurgitator as she froze in mid-punch. She growled at him loudly as he laughed.

"Too bad I can't do this to you, too! Only males have the barbs." He said, squeezing me harder.

I clenched my teeth. "Take your hand off!" I said through my teeth.

"No." The Regurgitator said stubbornly as he pressed a little harder. I felt like passing out from the pain. I squeaked angrily.

"Hey, that little squeak you make when you're in pain is cute!" The Regurgitator taunted me.

"Shut up…" I muttered through clenched teeth.

"Stop with the attitude or I'll push both! Do you want that?" He asked threateningly. I swallowed and shook my head.

"Then you will do what I say!" The Regurgitator said, an evil smile growing on his lips.

"…Never…" I muttered as I closed my eyes, waiting for him to push both of my barbs. He did, and he did hard.

"Let go." I told him angrily; my Australian accented voice sounding several octaves higher than usual.

"No." The Regurgitator said stubbornly as he pushed harder. I couldn't take it anymore. I slowly fell into unconsciousness. The last thing I heard was Pansy crying out to me.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** DUN DUN DUN! So, how was it? To those of you who actually read my note at the beginning, it would really make my day if you let me know if I made any mistakes. Well, bye. I'll post the next chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** Here's the next chapter already. I tend to write the whole story at one time, so this is how it's going to be for all of my stories. So get used to it.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything but Pansy.**

* * *

**_Phineas' POV_**

"Hey, Ferb. Perry and Pansy haven't come back yet…" I said. "I wonder what's keeping them..."

"They are secret agents, you know. They can probably take care of themselves." Baljeet told me skeptically.

"I know, but I still worry…" I said to my friends. Then there was a knock on the door. I ran to go get it, and found that it was a note that read:

* * *

_Meet me in Agent P's lair. There is a problem that we need to notify you about. See you in a moment._

_M. M._

* * *

"It must be from Perry's boss! Let's go to his lair!" I said to Ferb.

"Perry's lair?" Isabella asked. "Why?" I showed all of my friends the note.

"It looks fake to me. I ain't buying it." Buford said stubbornly. Baljeet glared at him, probably because of the use of contractions.

"Come on!" I told my friends as we ran up to my room. I opened my closet and put my hand on the wall. A secret elevator opened up and I stepped inside with Ferb.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked my dumbfounded friends.

"Um… okay." Isabella stuttered. They all stepped into the teal-and-orange elevator.

When we got down lo Perry's platypus-themed lair, I pressed a button below the big screen. Then Perry's boss' face came up.

"Ah, Phineas and Ferb! We, uh… have a slight communication error…" He said nervously. Everyone stared at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, concerned about my pets' safety.

"We have lost touch with both Agent Ps. We just wanted to tell you that we're trying to get into touch with them, but they may not be home for a while…" He explained with a solemn expression.

"What? How could you let this happen? Now both of our pets may be in serious trouble!" I said angrily, earning a nod from Ferb. Our friends obviously didn't want to interfere with that argument.

"It's not our fault! Either their watches are broken or their out of range, but the last place they were was Doof's building." Perry's boss explained. "And by the way, my name is Major Monogram."

"You know what, _Major Monogram_; we are all going to check it out right now!" I yelled angrily as I got up off of the red chair. His eyes widened.

"No! Our insurance won't cover it!" Monogram yelled in despair. "I mean, that's too dangerous for you kids!"

"Too bad. We actually care about their safety. Come on, Ferb." I said as I climbed into Perry's hover jet. Our friends climbed into the extra seats Ferb and I installed.

"Ha. You don't have the keys to it!" Monogram said tauntingly. Carl peeked into the screen nervously.

"Or do we?" I smirked as I pulled out a key. "Perry gave me his spare in case of an emergency!" I said happily as Monogram stared at me in shock. I started the hover jet and it flew up, creating a hole in the ceiling.

"Sorry!" I yelled behind me as I set course for Doofensmirtz Evil Inc. Luckily Perry had it downloaded into the built in GPS, so we were there in a short amount of time. We easily broke into the building. Then we started to search for our platypuses.

* * *

**_Perry's POV_**

When I woke up, it was nighttime. I was about to go back to sleep, but then I realized; Phineas and Ferb didn't know where we were. They were probably worried sick.

The Regurgitator wasn't in sight. Pansy was on the ground under me, her eyes closed. I chattered a little and she looked up.

"Perry! You're awake! You have been unconscious for pretty long…" She whispered to me. I groaned softly and tried to move my hands and feet. They were still cuffed, but my tail was free. My barbs still hurt like crazy, even though no one was pressing on them.

"What… What happened?" I whispered to her.

"The Regurgitator…" Pansy shuddered. "…was pressing on your ankle barbs so hard that you passed out. Then he removed all of our spy gadgets, except for our hats." I looked at my wrist. My watch was gone.

"Great." I muttered. Then I relaxed again in the air. "What time is it?"

"According to outside, I'd say about 7 or 8 o'clock at night." Pansy whispered back.

"Phineas and Ferb are probably worried sick." I said quietly. Pansy nodded.

"Hey, since you're not trapped, can you pick the lock on these cuffs?" I asked her.

"We have no tools…" Pansy thought for a moment.

"Use my fur." I told her.

"What?" She asked me, her head cocked to the side.

"Pick a strand of my fur and use it. It works." I told her, nodding to my arm. She picked one out, making me flinch.

"Sorry…" She whispered as she used it to unlock the cuffs. As soon as I dropped down, I fell on top of my tail. My ankle barbs hurt even more than before. I squeaked and rubbed my ankles.

"I've never heard that noise out of a platypus until now…" Pansy muttered.

"Shut up!" I said through clenched teeth, trying to stand. Even though I could, it hurt a lot. I sighed and sat down.

"Hey, where are we in Doof's building?" I asked, rubbing my chin in thought.

"The Regergentator moved us while you were unconscious. We're in the basement, I think." Pansy replied, trying to see in the dim light.

"Too bad we don't have a flashlight…" I muttered as I looked around the room, trying to make out anything that could help us. I just saw a couple of screws and a small, closed window.

"Why don't we sneak out? We could always get more tools from the agency…" Pansy wondered aloud.

"Well, The Regurgitator may have some more traps set up, and he might have put trackers on us or something. And Doof is still in the closet." I replied.

"We should probably go and get him out… Are you okay?" Pansy asked softly, looking at my barbs. They were bent slightly and throbbing painfully.

"Well, I can hardly walk." I muttered almost to myself.

"Let's hope he doesn't find a weakness in me, too!" Pansy crossed her arms. I rolled my eyes.

"This isn't a weakness; it's a… minor setback. Plus, I have different weaknesses that you may never find out." I said angrily, as I felt heat rising to my face. Luckily it was too dark to tell that I was blushing.

"Oh, really? I can't wait to find out with my super-secret agent skills!" Pansy laughed, causing me to smile.

"Hey, I'm the top agent! I thought I was the one with 'super-secret agent skills'!" I said, laughing along with Pansy.

"Um… hello? Are you down here, Perry the platypus?" Doof whispered from the dark.

"Doof, is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah. It took me forever to get out of the closet. How did The Regurgitator get me in there, anyway?" Doof rambled on.

"Sorry, Doof. We were about to unlock you." I told him.

"No worries. Where is The Rergurgitator?" Doof asked nervously.

"We don't know. We were trying to find out a plan when you got here." Pansy said.

"Well, we could… be quiet! I hear someone coming…" Doof whispered. I heard the dull thudding of footsteps.

The Regurgitator stepped in front of us. We all glared at him in pure hatred.

"How are my little servants doing?" He asked with an evil smile.

"We're not your servants…" Pansy growled. The Regurgitator just broadened his smile and pressed a button on a remote. A mechanical hand came out of the ground beside me and grabbed one of my legs. I chattered in pain and backed away from it. Then another came up on the other side of me. They both grabbed my ankles, making me chatter in pain again. But I looked at Pansy fiercely, mentally telling her to attack The Regurgitator and defeat him, no matter what happened to me. She leaped at him and kicked him square in the jaw. The hands tightened their grip, and I struggled to keep from crying out in pain. Doof rushed over to me and tried to pry the hands off my ankles. Then Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford came down the dark stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**** Hi again. This is the last chapter. But don't worry, I have another story that's almost done. I'll hopefully post it within the next week or so.**

**Disclaimer:**** I only own Pansy.**

* * *

**_Perry's POV_**

"Phineas? Ferb?" I asked, not believing our luck. They smiled seeing Pansy and I, but after seeing the situation we were in, they frowned.

"What, are we invisible or something?" Buford asked angrily. Baljeet shushed him.

"Wait, so this is the Phineas and Ferb that I couldn't remember. Oh, you're the kids who defeated me when I finally took over the Tri-State area!" Doof said angrily, motioning to Phineas.

"Let our platypuses go!" Phineas ignored Doof and demanded, glaring at The Regurgitator. Ferb didn't do anything.

"No." The Regurgitator said stubbornly.

"Yes." Phineas said.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Fine." The Regurgitator sighed.

"Really?" Phineas asked optimistically.

"No."

Phineas glared again and pulled out a ray gun. Ferb got out a baseball launcher. Their friends also pulled out various weapons. The Regurgitator smiled evilly at us.

"Pansy, get them." He ordered.

"No! Are you kidding me?" Pansy said with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, but I'm sure you wouldn't want your boyfriend, sorry, _husband_, to suffer…" The Regurgitator said as he pushed a button. The metal hands closed tighter around my ankles. I squeaked again, this time much louder than last time, so loud that Phineas flinched. My head was swimming as I managed to keep conscious. I narrowed my eyes slightly in an attempt to ignore the pain. I nodded at Pansy, signaling to attack The Regurgitator. She looked at me in worry, and then back at Phineas.

"Regurgitator, you're going down!" Pansy growled through clenched teeth as she leaped at The Regurgitator.

"Hey, it's _'The_ Regurgitator'! Not just _'Regurgitator' _!" The Regurgitator argued. Then, as much as I resisted, I fell unconscious.

* * *

**_Phineas' POV_**

"Perry! NOOO!" I yelled as I looked at Perry's unconscious form.

"Don't worry kid, that happened earlier. He'll wake up in a few hours… probably!" The Regurgitator explained with an evil smile explained as he ducked an attack from Pansy.

"YOU DID THAT TO HIM EARLIER, TOO?" I screamed through clenched teeth. My friends cautiously backed away from me. Steam might have been coming out of my ears, for all I know.

"Yep. But this time it was just slightly more painful for him." The Regurgitator said happily, earning a kick in the face from Pansy. "Oh, it's on, now!" He yelled just before Pansy slapped his face with her tail. He growled and tried to grab her, but she was too quick. She yanked a rope out from behind her back. Soon, The Regurgitator was tied up, and the metal hands demolished. Men in black arrested the Regurgitator and took him back to the OWCA prison. But Perry was still unconscious.

"Don't worry, boys. He'll be fine, just like earlier." Pansy assured me. But was it just me, or did she sound doubtful?

"What is hurting him so much, anyway?" I asked Pansy curiously.

"His ankle barbs." Pansy replied, examining Perry's ankles with care.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused about how that would hurt him.

"The idiot in green found out that if he bends them backwards, it really hurts Perry." Pansy said sadly. Then she showed us Perry's barbs. They were bent slightly upwards, and looked twisted, too.

"Poor Perry…" I muttered as I stroked his feather-like fur. I rolled him over onto his stomach, and he immediately curled up into a ball. I smiled at the sight and petted him gently.

"Aww, look at that cute family moment…" Doof said, a tear rolling down his cheek. Pansy rolled her eyes and faced the evil scientist.

"Thanks for helping us back there..." She said shyly to him.

"Anything to help Perry the Platypus! I still owe him for when he saved my life… several times…" Doof looked down. "He really is the best nemesis, you know, not too nice, but not too mean either. I don't know what I would do without him… I'd probably have to fight a different agent. Like that rhinoceros that refused to listen to my backstory! Or that snail that flipped me into a wall… Yeah, my life would stink without Perry the Platypus. He's such a good listener, you know. And he doesn't purposely try to hurt me… most of the time…" Doof rambled. I looked at Pansy. The bored look she gave me gave me the idea that Doofensmirtz was always this talkative.

"…He always remembers that I'm actually a decent person, despite my horrible childhood and wrecked marriage. And Norm. Why is he always convinced that I'm his father, anyways? His real father is probably some kind of household appliance, maybe a toaster or dishwasher… Do robots even have parents?"

I picked up Perry gently and backed out of the room. My friends followed me. We found our way back to the hover car and I started it. Pansy leaped in and sat in the driver's seat. She started to drive it back to my house.

"Is he always that…" I started to ask.

"Ramble-y? Yes. Yes he is." She replied. Then she landed the hover car in the backyard. "So, how did you find out where we were?"

"Major Monogram called us down to your lair and told us that he couldn't communicate with you guys. Then I kind of yelled at him and took the hover car…" Pansy smiled at my wacky response.

"You actually did that? Wow… The bad thing is that he may want to talk to us about it tomorrow…" She chuckled.

"I hope I didn't get you two in trouble…" I rubbed my ear nervously.

"I like trouble." Buford said. Everyone stared at him. "What?"

"It's fine. We never get in trouble, anyways. Perry told me that he's almost sure that we're Major's favorites!" Pansy winked at me.

* * *

**_Perry's POV_**

I felt something rubbing against my back. I tried to ignore it and go back to sleep. But then I realized that the 'something' was a human hand. I smiled and rolled over onto my back. I heard a little chuckle and the hand scratched my belly. I groaned with pleasure and relaxed on the fuzzy blankets.

"Come on, Perry, stop being so lazy!" An optimistic voice laughed.

"Go a little to the right… oh, yeah! That's the spot!" I smiled and stretched out even more. Then there were two hands petting me. I purred and nuzzled one of the hands with my head.

"Perry! You have to go to work!" The voice said. "Get up!"

"Perry can't take your call right now, please leave a message after the beep. Beep." I said sleepily and rolled back over. Several voices giggled.

"Perry, when you can come to the phone, please wake up!" Phineas rolled his eyes playfully. He scratched my cheek and my tail sprang up. I purred loudly.

"What happened?" Pansy's voice asked curiously.

"Involuntary reflex. He's had it since he was just a _wittle _baby platypus." Phineas replied happily, scratching my itchy spots.

"Aww. What did he look like when he was little?" Pansy asked softly.

"If Perry's too sleepy to get up, we have some home videos if you want to see…"

"I'm up! I'm up!" I sprang to my feet and jumped off of the bed. I squeaked and fell onto my belly.

"Aww, do your ankles still hurt?" Phineas asked. I dipped my head and jumped with difficulty back onto the bed.

"Don't worry, I'll go stop Doof. You stay here and rest, okay?" Pansy said. I would have protested, but my eyes were already drooping. "Get some sleep. See you later." She walked toward the door.

"I still want to see those videos…" She whispered to Phineas.

"I heard that! And you are not seeing any videos!" I stubbornly told her.

"Maybe the agency has some, too..." She provoked me.

"I repeat; you are NOT seeing anything!" I said with my eyes closed. After Pansy left, Phineas started rubbing me again. I purred as loud as I could. He scratched my cheeks, activating my involuntary reflex.

"Oh, Perry! I love your involuntary reflex… It's so cool!" Phineas told me. I smiled and rolled over for another belly rub.

* * *

**_Pansy's POV_**

"Pansy the Platypus? Where is Perry the Platypus?" Doof asked after I crashed through the ceiling and got caught in a giant piece of garlic.

"He was still in pain from yesterday." I replied simply.

"Hmm. I've never known Perry the Platypus to be in pain… Oh, well. Today I built the Vampire-Destroyer-inator because I don't like vampires…"

"Oh, is that why you trapped me in garlic? Seriously, now I'll have to take a bath to get rid of this smell!" I rolled my eyes.

"Since you don't like garlic, are you a vampire? Cause I could test it on you…" Doof looked at me suspiciously.

"Doof, I'm not a vampire. Garlic just has a strong smell." I took one sniff of my arm and gagged.

"Okay then. By chance, do you know any vampires?"

"Do you think I know any vampires?" I replied sarcastically.

"I don't know. I was asking you." Doof said, oblivious to my sarcasm. I sighed and easily broke the giant piece of garlic in half.

"Yeah, I really should have used something stronger than garlic for a trap…" Doof realized before I kicked him in the face.

When my mission was finally over, I quickly went to Phineas and Ferb. Perry was still sleeping.

"Oh, man, what is that smell?" Phineas covered his nose.

"It's garlic, but I just took a bath. Do I really still smell?" I asked, looking down at my brown body anxiously.

"It's not _that_ bad… Just take another bath later." Phineas replied.

"Can we watch those videos now?" I asked quietly. Phineas smiled and nodded. He got a DVD out of a drawer and put it into the player below the TV. Ferb sat down on the couch. Phineas clicked play and joined his brother. I sat, too. Finally, a video started playing.

* * *

"Is it on? Okay. Hi, camera! This is a video of our new pet pla-tee-pus." Young Phineas said into the video camera. Young Ferb was in the background. They were obviously in a car. The camera bounced around as it focused onto Young Perry in a pet carrier. I gasped and smiled at the cute little platypus with brown eyes.

"Gkgkgkg." Young Perry said, and I translated it to '_hi'_. The chatter sounded much higher than Perry's now.

"Ferb and I named him Ba-tho-lo-mew. Say hi, Ba-tho-lo-mew!" Young Phineas said. Young Perry chattered '_that's a funny name'_. "We got him at a pet store." Young Phineas explained.

"Why couldn't we have gotten a normal pet, like a cat or something? Not a gross little platypus." Young Candace pouted. Young Perry blinked and chattered _'well'_ sarcastically. "See? What kind of noise is that, anyway?" Young Candace complained. Young Perry growled.

"Candace, don't make Ba-tho-lo-mew sad." Young Phineas frowned. "It's okay, Ba-tho-lo-mew. Don't listen to Candace." Then the video switched to the house.

"Welcome to your new home, Ba-tho-lo-mew!" Young Phineas said. Young Perry chattered again. "You know, Ba-tho-lo-mew is pretty hard to say… Ferb, can you think of a better name than Ba-tho-lo-mew?"

"What about Perry?" Young Ferb suggested shyly. Young Perry chattered happily.

"That sounds great, Ferb. Ba-tho-lo-mew can be your nickname, Perry." Phineas smiled.

"What about his middle name, sweetie." Linda said from the kitchen.

"Okay, Mommy. Ba-tho-lo-mew, your new full name is Perry Ba-tho-lo-mew Flynn-Fletcher." Phineas said happily. _'Weird name', _Young Perry chattered, _'but okay'_. The video switched to another. Just then Perry limped into the living room. He froze when he saw what we were watching.

"Hey! I told you not to watch videos of me when I was little!" He protested.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Because, I just know that something is going to embarrass me-"Just then Young Perry burped with milk splattered all over his face. "I told you!" Current Perry growled. I gave him an innocent, pleading face. Perry scowled and sat beside me on the couch. We watched a couple other videos of Young Perry doing various things; splashing around the bathtub, being petted by Phineas and Ferb, and sleeping. When the video ended, Phineas turned off the TV.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Phineas cooed. Perry glared at him.

"You were so cute, Perry!" I put an arm around him. His angry gaze faltered a little. "Maybe I can ask Carl if he has any more-"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no ,no, no, and NO!" Perry crossed his arms angrily.

"Come on!" I scratched his cheek softly. Perry's tail sprang up and he purred quietly. I leaned forward and we kissed. Perry pulled me closer and purred louder. I could hear Phineas and Ferb slowly getting up and backing up the stairs.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Yeah, I know that its a bad ending... I'm really not good at coming up with good endings... Maybe SOMEONE IN THE AUDIENCE can give me advice...(HINT HINT) :) Oh well. Stay tuned for my next story!**


End file.
